1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing data display device. More particularly the present invention relates to a fishing data display device that is capable of displaying first water depth data of a tackle engaged on fishing line reeled out from the spool, second water depth data that is obtained from the fish finder and shows the bottom position of the fishing location, and third water depth data that shows the position at which fish are gathered.
2. Background Information
Fishing reels that have a water depth display device called a counter, which is arranged on the reel unit and employs, for example, a liquid crystal display are known. Among such water depth display devices, those that are capable of displaying bottom location data for the fishing location (one example of the second water depth data), which are received from a fish finder, are also known (see for example Japanese unexamined patent application publication 2003-274823). With this type of fishing reel, for example, tackle position data (one example of the first water depth data) will be calculated with the line length data (which is based upon the number of spool rotations). The rig position data will be displayed together with the bottom position data and the position of the location where fish are gathered as measured from above the bottom, if the rig is dropped to the bottom first and lifted up to the location where the fish are gathered.
With this type of conventional fishing reel, the reeling out of the fishing line is stopped according to the position of the location of fish, which is measured from the bottom using the bottom position data from the fish finder. Because of this, the rig can be positioned to the location of fish by dropping the tackle from above or dropping the rig to the bottom and lifting it up to the location of the fish, depending on how the bottom is.
With the aforementioned conventional configuration, bottom position data from the fish finder is numerically displayed on the water depth display device, and thus the position on of the bottom can be accurately determined. However, because the rig position data and the bottom position data are only numerically displayed, it is difficult to quickly determined the relationship between these data. Moreover, because the location at which fish gather is set by operating a fish position memo switch on the reel, the location at which fish position cannot be accurately determined if that location is constantly changing.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing data display device that overcomes the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.